sparring
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: trunks and 18 sparr a little, future time line t/18 ^_^


I don't own dragon ball z, yah yah yah  
  
Trunks watched as a small river of blood washed by his head, he could feel the blood seeping from his body. Trunks lay in a burin city, once the center of entire region, was now in ruins. He had taken his life into his own hands when he had decided to attack the androids head on.   
  
"My my my." Trunks knew the voice; he could barely hear it threw his blood filled ears. Trunks screamed as something touched his broken arm, he screamed again when he was flipped over onto his broken back. He was starring straight up at a beautiful and deadly face.  
  
"You alright Trunks." Juuhachi said jokingly, she fell on top of Trunks, with one leg on each side of his waist, Trunks screamed again, even louder.  
  
"Get off!" Trunks screamed in pain, Juuhachi leaned over, pressing down on all of Trunks broken ribs. Trunks screamed, spitting up some blood, which leaked out of the sides of Trunks lips, he was choking to death.   
  
Juuhachi leaned down and turned Trunks head to the side, letting the blood spew out of his mouth. Trunks used all of remaining strength to reach with his one non-broken arm up to his jacket, in his jacket he found a sensu bean, but before he could bring it to his mouth, his arm gave out.  
  
Juuhachi took the small bean from Trunks hand, placing it in the palm of her hand she looked it over. Trunks tried to sit up to get the bean from her, but he was just to weak.  
  
"You want this?" Juuhachi asked innocently, Trunks closed his eyes, waiting for death to over take him. He didn't even bother responding to Juuhachi that would give her to much pleasure to refuse him it, and watch him die.  
  
Trunks felt a finger press against his lips, parting them something was slipped into his mouth. He couldn't believe what he felt in his mouth, a half a sensu bean, but he didn't want to refuse it so he swallowed it with all his remaining strength.  
  
"Fell better?" Juuhachi asked, Trunks eyes snapped open and he shot straight up, almost smacking heads with her.  
  
"Id be better if you weren't on top of me." Juuhachi smirked; she leaned over, pressing her forehead to Trunks. Juuhachi wrapped her hands around Trunks wrists, she pushed him back down.   
  
Trunks felt Juuhachi pushing him down; he pushed back and used his legs to flip Juuhachi over, with him on top. Trunks was now on top of Juuhachi, he pushed off of her and stood up, and dropped into a fighting position.  
  
"I think you've had to many head shots." Juuhachi transported behind Trunks, he turned around and sent all of his weight and energy into one punch, which missed Juuhachi by inches. Trunks weight carried him into her, she wrapped her arms around him and threw in to a boulder that was a few meters away.  
  
Trunks rebounded from that by turning into a super saiyan and then a fury of punches and kicks. Juuhachi effortlessly blocked all of Trunks punches. Trunks flung his arm back, gathering energy for another punch. Juuhachi reached out and grabbed a handful of Trunks shirt, right below his chest.  
  
"If I can grab your shirt, what makes you think that I cant put my hand threw your chest." Juuhachi smirked, grabbing Trunks other arm she brought it up to his side. "Guard with this arm."  
  
"Let go of me!" Trunks screamed, kicking away from her.   
  
"If you going to insist on fighting me, you're going to do it correctly." Trunks brought back his fist and tried to hit her. Juuhachi noticed the same opening, and took it. Trunks gasped as Juuhachi drove her fist into his gut, his hair fell back to its normal limpness.   
  
"Never learn do you." Juuhachi took her hand from Trunks midsection, leaving him with a few bruised ribs. Juuhachi raised her hand and smacked Trunks across the face, sending him flying towards the ground. Trunks rolled over and coughed up a few drops of blood, pushing himself back into a standing position, he dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Lets go." Trunks said, coldly, trying to keep the sound of pain out of his voice. Juuhachi shook her head and floated to the ground, landing in front of Trunks. She raised her hands up to catch both of Trunks fists, and pushed him away. Trunks body was to weak to resist her, and he fell over and landed on top of a few steel pipes.   
  
Juuhachi strolled over to him, letting her hips sway as she walked. Trunks lifted his body off of the steel pipes, and tried to stand up. Juuhachi pressed her foot against his throat and pushed him back down, cutting the flow of oxygen to his brain off.  
  
Trunks couldn't feel Juuhachi foot anymore, he felt like he was swimming, colors of all sorts were smashes a churning together all around him. Flashes of his mothers face came in and out of the colors, he could feel a warm feeling surrounding his body.   
  
"Is this death?" He asked himself, he felt something touch his shoulder. He wiped around to see the last person he lost, Gohan. Tears filled Trunks eyes and he suppressed the urge to tackle him.  
  
"Trunks, your our last hope, you must not die." Gohan gave Trunks shoulder a gentle squeeze. Trunks closed his eyes and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.   
  
Juuhachi could feel Trunks dieing under her foot, she smirked to herself know that she would get bragging rights on Juunana for killing him. Juuhachi removed her foot for just a second to look at his face one more time, she thought it very odd to see tears.   
  
Trunks eyes snapped open, he grabbed Juuhachi foot and sprang up, throwing her to the ground, he landed with each of Juuhachi arms under his knees, and each leg pressed firmly against his waist.  
  
Trunks brought his fist up and smashed it down on Juuhachi skull. Trunks could feel his bones breaking every time he would his her skull. Juuhachi closed her eyes. Trunks could feel her struggling. Trunks smashed her skull as many times as he could before he grew to tired. Trunks brought his fist down one more time, with barley any power behind it. Trunks looked at his hands, all his knuckles were broken and most of his fingers had multiple fractures.  
  
Trunks sat there staring at his knuckles for several minutes, Juuhachi sat under him just watching. Juuhachi internal computer was telling her that her reinforced skull had stood up to the demi-saiyans punches. Juuhachi brought her hands out from under Trunks legs, with little effort.  
  
"Feel better?" Juuhachi reached up and took both of Trunks hands into her hands, gentle she checked them over. Juuhachi sighed and pulled the other half a sensu out of his jacket, reaching up she tried to push the bean into his mouth, but his head jerked back.  
  
"Fine, well do it the hard way." Juuhachi was about to push Trunks backwards, when his head feel forward, unconscious.   
  
"Guess he used up a little to much power." Juuhachi thought to herself. Pushing Trunks limp body off of hers, she managed to stand up. Juuhachi brushed the dirt off of her clothes, frowning at the tears that had been created during their little skirmish.   
  
Juuhachi eyes caught some movement, Trunks eyes cracked open for just a second. Juuhachi could see the anger in his eyes. Juuhachi felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was familiar to her.   
  
"Damn you." Juuhachi cursed, whenever she was close to him, this feeling was brought out in her. Juuhachi guessed that it was a mix between her motherly instincts and a slight attraction to him. Dr. Gero took everything from her, but deep down in the darkest places of her mind were he couldn't get to, was where emotions like love, and caring had went to when he had began changing her.  
  
Juuhachi bent down and forced the other half of the sensu bean into Trunks mouth, he swallowed it and his eyes opened slightly. Trunks rolled over onto his stomach and coughed; he braced his hands on the ground and pushed up. Juuhachi could tell he was still in pain, but all the life threatening injuries were healed.  
  
"Going to behave, or do I have to go find some more sensu beans." Juuhachi said coldly, and firmly. Trunks shook his head and attempted to talk a step, his left leg gave out and he fell into Juuhachi. She wrapped an arm around his waist and secured him to her body. Trunks could feel her lifting off the ground, he closed his eyes and placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
Trunks cracked open his eyes to see Juuhachi leaning over him, he sat up to find himself in familiar surroundings. Juuhachi was looking at him with her hollow eyes, he couldn't tell if she was going to kill him or not. Trunks ran an hand threw his hair and attempted to shake the cloudiness out of his head.   
  
"You alright." Trunks looked over at her, he closed his eyes and gave off a very large yawn.   
  
"Nothing that rest wont fix, now if you don't mind, why the hell are you being so nice." Trunks reached down and took Juuhachi wrist into his hand. Juuhachi leaned over and placed her lips on Trunks, who jerked back his head.  
  
"I think you should leave." Trunks said, for the first time in his life he saw an emotion in Juuhachi eyes. Juuhachi looked like she was hurt by what he had said. Trunks mind clicked into over gear, his reasoning told him if she knew where he lived, and she was anger at him, his mother would be in trouble.  
  
Juuhachi was standing up to leave, when Trunks leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Juuhachi pushed into Trunks who didn't jerk his head back, but didn't push back. Trunks grabbed Juuhachi by the shoulders and gentle pushed her away.   
  
"I think we should take it slow, ne?" Juuhachi leaned over and placed another kiss on his lips. Juuhachi nodded and stood up, giving Trunks a quick smile she blasted off via Trunks window. 


End file.
